I LIKE MY BODY WHEN IT'S WITH YOUR BODY by Tragedyneverends in Portugu
by lovekingslayer
Summary: TRADUÇÃO/PÓS 699/UN - Você dificilmente se arrepende de seus erros agora, porque cada um deles o trouxe a este momento. Sequência de MAY I FEEL.


**I LIKE MY BODY WHEN IT IS WITH YOUR BODY**

AUTORA: JADEANDONYX (tumblr)/ TRAGEDYNEVERENDS ( FF . NET)

TÍTULO TRADUZIDO: Eu gosto do meu corpo quando ele está com o seu.

TRADUTORA: LOVEKINGSLAYER

SHIPPER: Sasusaku

CENSURA: M

SINOPSE: Você dificilmente se arrepende de seus erros agora, porque cada um deles o trouxe a este momento.

NOTA DA TRADUTORA: Todos os personagens pertencem à Masashi Kishimoto e a história pertence à Jadeandonyx, a mim pertence apenas a tradução.

DISCLAYMER: All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto and the story belongs to Jadeandonyx, only the translation belongs to me.

NOTA DA AUTORA: Eu lhes disse que faria algo como "Com todas as fibras de seu corpo, alma e espírito, ela o amava". Desta vez foi inspirada por este poema chamado "eu gosto do meu corpo quando está com o seu" de e e cummings

eu gosto do meu corpo quando está com o seu  
corpo. é qualquer coisa de novo.  
músculos melhores e nervos mais.  
eu gosto do seu corpo, gosto do que ele faz  
gosto dos seus comos, gosto de sentir a espinha  
do seu corpo e dos seus ossos, e o tremer  
\- firme - maciez que eu vou  
outra vez e mais vezes  
beijar, gosto de beijar aqui e aqui em você,  
e gosto devagar afagar a penugem chocante  
de sua pele elétrica e o que vem  
de sua carne rompida.. e estes olhos grandes migalhas de amor  
e possivelmente gosto da sensação  
dentro de mim você tão novo.

 **e.e. cummings**

 **I LIKE MY BODY WHEN IT IS WITH YOUR BODY**

Muitas noites você dormiu sozinho.

Em colchões duros de pousadas baratas, nos troncos das árvores, ou em cima de um cobertor fino e sujo, descansando por algumas horas e então continuou sua jornada. Você não sonhava muito – e quando o fazia, tinha pesadelos, inquietantes e sem sentido algum.

Eventualmente seu corpo se acostumou a dormir assim todos os dias. Era quase como se ele te forçasse a se esquecer como era de verdade, o maravilhoso sono confortável.

Ainda assim, você ansiava por ele.

Embora você tentasse ignorar, no fundo, você ansiava por suavidade, calor e tranqüilidade – tudo o que ele lhe deu. Você desejou que pudesse tê-las, ter ela, mesmo que soubesse que era estúpido, que sabia que não estava pronto ainda e que você não a merecia, você não a merecia. Você precisava encontrar a sua redenção, se limpar, permitir que suas feridas se curassem com a solidão – e só então poderia se virar e voltar para casa, voltar para ela.

Dois anos e meio. Este foi o tempo que você levou. Este foi o quanto vocês dois tiveram esperar.

Mas quando você finalmente a teve em seus braços, com suas lágrimas de felicidade molhando as suas roupas e o delicioso perfume dela enchendo os seus pulmões, você não pensou nenhum segundo que a sua jornada fora em vão.

Porque agora você teria muitos e muitos anos à frente, para passar com ela.

.

.

Você gosta do seu corpo quando ele está com o dela.

Você nunca foi esse tipo de cara. Você sempre teve coisas melhores para se pensar, como treinar, assassinar, vingar, poder, guerras e revolução. Sendo assim, você não é um especialista. Está nervoso e preocupado, mas está tentando o seu melhor.

Quando você era mais novo, tentou reprimir estes impulsos quando eles apareciam. Mas eles eram bem difíceis de ser ignorado, você se lembra muito bem disso. Se lembra de estar sonhando com a pele de marfim contra sua, grandes olhos verdes observando você, bochechas coradas que combinavam com o cabelo preso nelas por conta do suor. Você se lembra de acordar ofegante e sentindo o seu interior em chamas, para em seguida suas mãos passeassem para baixo enquanto sua imaginação corria solta. Você se lembra da frustração, da raiva e do nojo que sentia de si mesmo quando acabava, porque era uma tolice, você era um tolo, sozinho em um quarto vazio e escuro.

Agora, você é mais velho, embora continue não tendo pratica nesses assuntos, você acha que já está pronto para se render a esses impulsos.

É uma coisa nova, você pensa quando seus dedos trêmulos puxam as roupas dela e seus lábios doloridos dançam contra os dela. Você nunca enfrentou um desafio como este, e é o único motivo que o faz se sentir intimidado. Mas você não devia. Você devia relaxar. Você devia se libertar e ... apenas senti-la..

Seus músculos movem-se melhor do que durante a batalha, seus nervos reagem mais, inflamando este desejo irresistível. É tão, tão diferente do que você pensou e muitas vezes sonhou de como que seria, diferente de uma maneira boa. Muito mais incrível e mais difícil de pensar que é real.

Você gosta do corpo dela – todas as suas curvas suaves, o aroma frutado e sua carne aquecida. Você gosta do que ele faz. Gosta da maneira que os dentes dela se chocam com os seus, como ela o arranha e o aperta quando ela rebola seus quadris. Você gosta da fricção, das sensações, dos gemidos e grunhidos, do calor em sua pélvis, de tudo que ela provoca.

O corpo dela, nu contra o seu, é celestial.

.

Ela sussurra seu nome quando os dedos se esgueiram experimentalmente entre as suas próprias pernas. Seus próprios dedos deixam um rastro na sua espinha. Ela é quente, molhada apertada e você geme quando ela morde fortemente os seus lábios.

Você começar a estocá-la. Ela parece desfazer-se pedaço a pedaço, mostrando uma vulnerabilidade que você nunca viu antes, nem mesmo durante as confissões e apelos dela há quase uma eternidade. Isto vai além de qualquer coisa que ela já fez antes, para ela não é apenas abrir seu coração, ou só as pernas, mas abrir todo o seu ser apenas para você.

E você a ama. Você está certo disso quando ela se contorce e geme embaixo de você. Com carinho e pureza, você a ama e ao seu corpo, sua alma, a sua existência – e você é tão, tão, tão grato pelas coisas terem acabado deste jeito. Você dificilmente se arrepende de seus erros agora, porque cada um deles o trouxe a este momento.

Ela se engasga e se arrepia quando seus lábios passeiam por ela toda: seu cabelo, rosto, peito, braços, barriga, coxas e mãos. Você a saboreia com sua boca e a esfrega como ela gosta, ficando mais eletrificado pela segunda ação. Você está pronto pra abrir-se com ela também, completamente e irrevogavelmente, ao menos deste jeito.

Você se esquece de seu passado sombrio, se concentra no presente, o momento que você é capaz de beijá-la, tocá-la, de novo, de novo e de novo, até que ela seja desvendada.

.

Depois que ela se recupera de seu orgasmo, ela volta ao seu corpo novamente e o puxa para o seu abraço. Ela respira em você muito mais que apenas ar. Ela respira vida.

Seus olhos estão cheios de amor quando ela olha para você, o que o faz se perguntar, não pela primeira vez, como diabos você é sortudo ao ter uma mulher como ela que ama você. Muitas vezes, você pensa que não a merece, porque ela é muito boa pra qualquer pessoa, até mesmo você. Mas foi sempre a decisão dela. Ela escolheu você. É a única coisa que importa.

Você é dela assim como ela é sua, e de mais ninguém.

Enquanto ela puxa sua cueca para baixo, você decide que você gosta da sensação deliciosa de ter o corpo dela contra o seu, uma emoção totalmente nova, tão maravilhosa.

Muitas noites você dormiu sozinho. Hoje é a primeira de muitas em que você não irá fazê-lo.

* * *

Translator's note: Everybody knows how I feel about you, Jade ;*

Nota da tradutora: Todo mundo sabe como eu me sinto em relação à você, Jade ;*

Eu deveria estar arrumando meu quarto, mas aqui estou postando tradução que estava guardada no baú, se procrastinar fosse profissão...

Mar e Ana, essa aqui é para você!

Vejo vocês na quarta em KoG, beijos!

And show me your love!


End file.
